Barbara Finch
''"Edie told me that all Barbara wanted to be was remembered. I guess Edie though the comic held a happy ending." ''-Edith after discovering comic book of Barbara's death Barbara Finch is a character from ''What Remains of Edith Finch, ''the second child of Edie Finch, and the second person to die in the new house. She was 16 when she died. Personality Barbara is described as a child star that Hollywood outgrew. Her film reels and pictures are seen all over her room and other parts of the house. She was known for her terrifying scream in old horror films which apparently did not age well, according to the comic the details her last day alive. She worked at a local diner, her uniform still hanging on the doorknob of her room. Gameplay The player must follow Barbara's story through the panels of a comic book someone made a year after Barbara's death. After years of being a has-been, Barbara is invited to a horror movie conference to premiere her famous scream one more time. Her boyfriend, also a fan, is trying to help Barbara hone in her scream when her father cuts his hand on a saw, sending her mother and father to the emergency room and leaving Barbara babysitting her brother, Walter. This cancels her appearance at the conference, but her boyfriend continues to help her practice. He hears a noise in the basement which sends him to go check it out. After twenty minutes, he still had not returned, so Barbara goes into the basement after him. She grabs his crutch that she finds lying at the bottom of the steps. She slowly searches for her boyfriend, using his crutch as a weapon, when she sees the old fridge move. Her boyfriend leaps out of the fridge, wearing a Halloween mask, when Barbara hits him in the head with a crutch. She kicks him out of the house, keeping his crutch, before falling asleep on the couch. She wakes up to her brother calling out for her. She goes into his room where she cannot find him. A masked person that fits the description from the news story that has been playing in the background the entire time attacks her from behind. Barbara hits him with the crutch, knocking him outside of the room where she locks it. She uses the hidden passages within the house to escape Walter's room and comes out of Molly's room where she hits the masked perpetrator. He slips on a roller blade and falls from the second floor onto the ground. When Barbara goes to see if he is dead, the person cannot be found. The doorbell rings, and she goes to answer it, when monsters pop out of her house to celebrate her acting. The story ends with the monsters supposedly eating Barbara, leaving only her ear behind in the music box. Death Barbara's death is a bit confusing as there could be multiple causes. First, Barbara's boyfriend kills her after she kicks him out of the house. This is evidenced by the comic book stating that, of course the police would say her boyfriend killed her as he disappeared the same night. Second, the news story was real, and the perpetrator fitting the description killed her. Third, multiple fans/psychopaths dressed up as monsters and decided to kill Barbara together. This could also include her boyfriend.